Anguis Evans
Anguis Evans (あんぎす えばんす Ebansu Angisu '') is a Shinigami who resided in the Soul Society of Britannia. His current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Anguis is a tall man with fair skin, and long dark black hair put into a ponytail. His eyes are a light red, and are noted to be "cold". He has a thin-lipped, sneering mouth, and is known to speak in a soft-voice, unless riled up, at which point he can become quite aggressive. History Anguis was born, originally, in Britain, on January 9, 1960, to a defected female Shinigami and an ordinary human man. Due to his parentage, he was like Ichigo, a human with the potential to become a Shinigami. It is implied that he was neglected and possibly abused by his parents. This is assumed to be what led to his unpleasant adult personality. Though known as a longer during his childhood, he did make a friend in a young girl, Molly. They quickly bonded and became best friends. They later went to the same school together, but seemed to begin to drift apart, Anguis becoming friends with students who were...less than respectable. Despite the tough crowd he hung around, Anguis was picked on due to his looks and attitude, and, in a burst of anger after one of these fights, he insulted Molly, and she ended their friendship. After graduating, he applied to become a teacher at the very school he'd attended, teaching Chemistry. He was later killed on May 2, 1998. His throat was cut and he bled out. He was later admitted into the Soul Society of Britannia. Personality Anguis is considered by most to be cynical and sarcastic. He has a tendency to hold grudges and could be extremely spiteful toward those whom he disliked. As a teacher, Anguis frequently terrorized students he particularly disliked, he often directed snide comments and verbal abuse at them. He was not above hounding and bullying students and making a spectacle out of them in his classroom if he thought they deserved it. He also had a tendency to treat his students unfairly; he looked for excuses to punish students he personally disliked, but overlooked any rule-breaking done by students he particularly favored. As a teacher, he was known for his cavalier attitude and low tolerance for cheek. His having been bullied so much as a child may have fuelled his harshly authoritarian teaching style as an adult, and his dislike of children in general. Snape took full advantage of his power, expecting complete respect from his students and, seemed to enjoy imposing punishments on students he disliked (which was generally all of them). Anguis is an intensely private man who viewed emotional display as a sign of weakness. He has the unique ability to conceal his thoughts and feelings, which allows him to maintain a cold, collected demeanour. However, when something particularly upsets him, he is prone to temper tantrums. After dying and becoming a Shinigami, he is notable for creating his own, powerful spells. He remembers them all, and iss furious when someone takes his ideas without his consent. He gets especially furious when his creations are used against him. Despite his mean-spirited demeanour, Anguis is known to be an extremely courageous man, and, something that notably enrages him is being called a coward. Powers and Abilities '''Flight:' Anguis is able to fly, as oppossed to using Shunpo to maneuver around, but is capable of the latter. While he flies, he leaves a trail of smoke that seems to be his own body becoming the smoke. Mental Concealment: Anguis possesses the ability to completely conceal his thoughts and memories, preventing any form of mind reading from affecting him, allowing him to lie to those who could normally tell when one is lying. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Anguis' amount of spiritual energy, and, while the level is unknown, it is assumed to be close to the level of William Aemilius Lepidus III, the Chancellor of Britannia. His spiritual pressure is noted to be silver. Swordsmanship: Anguis wields a blade, but is not often seen using it, and therefore is skill in Swordsmanship is not known at this moment. Soul Blade Behind the Scenes Anguis Evans is based heavily off of Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series. His surname even comes from Severus' love interest, Lily Evans. Category:Character